You never know
by lovegregsanders
Summary: It's a really boring day for the Intelligence Unit, but as it comes to an end, things starts heating up for them!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Chicago PD fanfiction and only my second fanfiction ever. I'm not bad in english but I'm not the best either so I'm sorry for the mistakes.

I do not own any rights on the characters. Please, feel free to review :)

You never know

The day had been passing by too slowly for the Intelligence Unit taste. All members were stuck inside doing paperwork while the rest of the population was outside in the bright light of July. The shift was nearly over and Antonio and Jay were bored. They were throwing balls of paper in the garbage, waiting for something to happened. Erin passed by.

" I guess it's a good sign. "Jay looked at her. "What's a good sign? The fact that we don't have any cases."

" It means that we kicked all the bad guys butts." she answered with a smirk.

"Yeah...it also means that if all the bad guys are behind bars or ...dead, we're of no use and we're going to lose our job... "said Olinsky who was sitting at his desk.

"Come on guys! We might be one of the best crime fighter team, there's always going to have some ass kicking around this town." said Antonio.

Erin sat on Halstead desk and started to throw paper balls. Ruzek entered the office.

"Oh God! Sometimes I wish I was a firefighter or a paramedic. At least it's been a busy day for them. I heard there sirens all day long!"

Voight came out of his office to join his team.

"Would you all stop complaining!? I got enough of this. You can say whatever you want but I think it's a good thing to have this day to do some paperwork. They were late. At least now you are all free to go."

All the members stood up and started to get ready to go home even of it wasn't quite time to but if Voight had said so, they were better listen to him. There leader had a good heart and loved all of his team member but he could be really rough sometimes specially with Jay since Erin and him seemed to be starting something. He wasn't sure what but he sure was going to find out.

As the unit was making her way to the front door, they heard a loud crash, the sound of broken glass and people screaming. It was soon followed by screeching tires and shouting coming from the street. Halstead was the first to react.

"What the hell..." He hurried to the front door and was about to open it but he backed away when he saw all the black smoke threw the window.

"Damn! We better call the firefighters! The front of the building is on fire!"

Erin took out her cell phone and placed the call to the fire station as Voight turned around looking at the people behind them in the precinct.

"Ok everybody stay calm, we need to evacuate the building even if the fire is still outside. Please use the back doors and get as far away as you can" As he said those words, he pulled the fire alarm so the others upstairs could come out. He looked at Antonio.

"I want you to get out and go to the front of the building to see if there are civilians are hurt."

He pointed to Olinsky "I want you to go with him and see if you can find someone who saw what happened."

"You got it boss"

Antonio and Olinsky left the group in the reception area, nearly alone. Burgess appeared and joined them.

"I just looked around the building, everybody is out."

"Great! Now our turn. The firefighter are coming and the fire doesn't seem to be spreading." said Voight, leading his men to the back of the precinct and out.

Outside, Jay and Erin joined Antonio and Olinsky to see if they could help. As they reached the front, they saw the fire truck from station 51 pulling up. Lieutenant Casey got out first and looked at what should be done.

"Severide, get the hose. We are just going to need one line. It's not as bad as it seems."

"You got it"

Jay observed as the squad start to put out the fire and looked at the damages. Casey's right. It's not that bad but still. You can see the brick wall has turned black, the grass his burned and there's not a lot left. There's one person lying on the ground with the paramedic moving around. She look a little in shock but other than that, she seems to be ok. Olinsky is talking to a witness. The detective still don't know what happened but the one thing he knows is that the day is finally not over.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter even if he wasn't really long! :)

*I also saw that I made a mistake in the summary...It should be written It's a very boring day, not "they"

Enjoy chapter two!

New enemies?

It had taken nearly three hours for the firefighters to put out the fire, packing up there stuff and making sure the building was safe for people to come back in. The damages were not that bad and the fire wasn't strong enough to have time to spread inside the precinct. The door would need to be change and the brick wall washed but they were lucky. Since the firefighters had given them the all clear, the team was back inside, ready for a new case...finally. Matt Casey was also there talking with them.

"So what seems to be the cause?" Erin asked from where she was, sitting on her desk. Casey looked at her.

"Well, we found a point of impact of what could be a Molotov cocktail. There was broken glass near the door."

Olinsky stood up.

"It would fit with what my witness said. A woman saw three people in a white civic. The man sitting in the back throw something that looked like a ball of fire."

"Could it be gang related or an old friend of us who got out of jail or something like that?" asked Rusek.

"Or it could also be just pure provocation from some jackass or stupid..." answered Antonio.

Casey looked at the team. He was amazed by there work. Each member of the squad had there forces and there own problem but they were working together as a unit. He still remember the time when Voight and him were like cat and mouse but water had run under the bridge. They weren't close and probably would never become friends but they were respectful of each other. He heard Severide voice coming from his radio.

"Casey, we have another call. We need you now!"

"All right I'll be right there." He looked at the team.

"I need to go. Good luck with the case."

"Thank you for your help Matt." Said Antonio as Casey made his way back downstairs and to the already waiting truck.

Voight came toward the white board and started putting the pictures of the crime scene on it.

"We don't have a whole lot of evidence right now, but someone want to start a war. We don't know who, we don't know how and we don't even know if it's toward the whole precinct or toward someone in particular." he said as Roman entered the room.

"Actually, I think there is something that you guys need to see." said the police officer followed by Burgess. He went to the television and opened it. On the screen, there was the coverage of the attack against the precinct. He put the volume on so everyone could hear what the reporter was saying. It was a young woman in her thirties with dark hair.

"As we speak, the police doesn't seem to have any suspect in this case but, we received a video that could be related to the attack. It looks like a man is taking credit for the act of violence. Here is a part of this video."

The screen went from the journalist to a man with a mask over his face holding a gun. His voice was changed.

" ... you don't know who we are. Right now we have the power over you. This fire was just a start to all of the other things that we could do to you. You may be wondering what's going on. I'm going to tell you. That little fire this morning was just a little warning. A warning to tell you that we are coming. We are coming for you cops. Nobody's safe especially not the Intelligence Unit who probably think that they are better than every criminal on earth. Let me tell you something...You better watch your back...You don't know us but we know you." There was a little laugh followed by some shuffling behind the camera. The guy in the screen came closer. "See you soon...everybody." The screen went black and the journalist came back on the screen but the unit wasn't listening to her anymore. Ruzek stood up, took the remote from Roman's hand and shut down the TV.

"I guess now we have our answer" said Olinsky turning around to look at his boss. Voight was already picking up his coat.

" We need to go see to go see this journalist and find out were they got this tape. We know now that it's personal, but we also need to find out if it's a vengeance, a way for a new gang to announce themselves or anything. But everybody need to be careful. I want to know everything on this guys and soon. For right now, everyone of you is going to look back at old chart and see if you can find something or someone that could be behind this. Antonio, you're with me, Halstead's going to look at your old files."

Jay looked up at his boss.

"What? I already have mine to look into, it's going to take me years to go trough everything!"

" Then stop wining and start looking!" was the only answer he got. Antonio looked at him and mouthed a " sorry bro" before following Voight down the stairs.

Jay turned to Erin

" He really doesn't like me."

" Stop wining and start looking" she responded laughing.

The remaining members of the unit got to work in silence.

Meanwhile, half an hour later, Voight and Antonio had arrived to the television station. They made it to the front desk where a woman who looked way younger than the journalist from the report sat taking calls and taping at a computer. She saw them and made a sign for them to wait a minute. She finished her phone call and looked up to them.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

Antonio was the one who responded.

"Hi, I'm detective Dawson and this is Detective Voight from Chicago PD and we are investigating the fire that happened at the precinct earlier this afternoon. We saw the footage that was diffused by your station not to long ago and we need to talk to the reporter that worked on the subject."

" Hum yeah let me check if she's back." the woman took her phone and dialled a number.

She turned around so the detectives couldn't hear what she was saying. She hung up the phone five minutes later.

" I'm sorry, Miss Taylor can't see you right now. She is in a meeting."

Voight let out a breath and put his hand on the desk in front of the secretary.

"Listen, we really need to talk to her and as you can see, I don't have a whole lot of patience right now. Someone attacked my precinct, taking the risk of hurting bystanders and after that, they make official treat against the police department and more precisely against my men, my unit. We want to speak to her now! Is that clear?!" he yelled the last three words. Antonio put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down a little.

" Listen...Angel" started Antonio looking at the nametag on the woman shirt, " We only want to ask her a few questions. My boss is a little on edge but you surely would be if someone threatened people you care about, wouldn't you?"

Angel nodded.

" So please, could you tell us where we can find this miss Taylor?" he asked her with his most beautiful smile. Angel looked at him in the eyes and blushed.

" Well I guess I would be pissed too. Take the elevator to the third floor. It's going to be the second door on your left after the vending machines."

Antonio smiled even more .

" Well thank you Angel. Your help was precious."

He looked at Voight and they started to turn around when Angel spoke again.

"Detective Dawson!"

He turned to face her.

" Please just don't tell them that I let you go trough."

This time, it was Voight turn to speak.

"Don't worry, If she ask, we'll tell her we pushed you out of the way."

With that, they took the elevator to the third floor.

When the elevator doors opened, they made there way to where Angel told them they were going to find this reporter. The door was close but they could hear two voices on the other side. One was a man, the other was a woman and they seemed to be arguing about something. Voight knocked on the door on witch we could read Robert Kingsley.

A man opened the door.

" Angel, I thought I had been clear not to..." he didn't finished his sentence has two police badges were shoved in front of his eyes.

"Hi, we are here to talk to miss Taylor?" said Voight "It's really important.

" Oh hum, I guess it's possible if it's for the police." said the man taking a step aside to let the two detectives in.

" It's very nice of you Mister...?" asked Voight while Antonio sat on the large desk that was behind the man where the young reporter sat with her legs crossed.

" I'm Kingsley, Robert Kingsley. I'm the director here."

"Well, I'm detective Voight and this is Detective Dawson from Chicago PD. We are here to talk to Miss Taylor about the video that was diffused in her report not to long ago. But since you're here, I think we're also going to need to speak to you." Voight continued.

Taylor stood up from her chair.

" You're those detectives from the Intelligence Unit!" she said.

Antonio looked at her.

" And how would you know that?"

She smiled. " I'm a reporter, it's my job to know. If you could ask your questions now. I have a lot of work to finish." There was a hint of arrogance mixed with her words that made Voight looking intensely at her.

"What?" she asked.

" Nothing, I just don't like your attitude...in fact, I don't like reporters. What's your full name?" Voight asked.

" It's Blair Taylor."

"Ok so Blair, we need to know how you got that video?"

" I can't tell you, as a cop you are supposed to know that."

"Yeah well, as a cop I also know that I can arrest you for retaining very important information in an ongoing investigation. I give you the choice. You tell us or you're coming with us to the station where you are probably going to pass some of the most horrible time in your life. Your call."

Blair looked from Voight to Antonio.

" He's always like that?"

Antonio nodded. "Yeah...and he can be worst...when he doesn't get what he want and he's not the only one."

"Well, right to the point, I like that." She looked back at Voight, took one minute of reflection before answering. " Look the only thing I know is that I received a dvd. Some guy just drop it off. I think it was a delivery man. I think it was UPS or something like that. He looked normal, brown shirt, brown cap and that's it."

It was Antonio's turn to talk.

" Ok so you receive this dvd, you watch it and you decide to play it in your report without calling the cops. Are you stupid?"

" Hey there is no need to be disrespectful here." intervened Kingsley.

Voight look straight at him.

"Oh and what about you? You are the director and you let her go with it!"

"But it's our job! If we had called you, we wouldn't have been able to show it and our viewing wouldn't have been that high!"

Voight was boiling. He took a step toward the director and put his finger on the man's chest.

" Because of you, there's a lot of police officers that are at risk right now. If one of them gets hurt it's going to be on you! Both of you!" he shouted.

Antonio came between his boss and Kingsley.

" I think it's going to be enough for now. Do you have security cameras?" he asked.

" Yeah." Kingsley responded.

" We are going to need a copy of the films and the dvd of course."

Antonio looked at Blair. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Thank you..."

With that, they got back to the office.

It was nearly 22:00 when all the members of the team left the office. While Voight and Antonio were out, the rest of them had been looking in the old files like the boss had asked but so far, there was nothing. Everybody headed there way to go home not knowing that they were watched.

*Please leave me some review :) Need to know if you guys like it and if I continue the story...


End file.
